The Way I Live Now
by 123shala
Summary: They've all graduated Duel Academy. Dueling tournaments, relationships, the make ups and the break ups. It all happens here and now. JxOC, SxOC, BxOC, and Royalshipping yay! Note that I have used dub names. Please review
1. Some things never change

**The Way I Live Now**

This fanfic is about the GX characters and what happens after they graduate Duel Academy. Dueling tournaments, relationships, the make ups and the break ups. It all happens here and now.

I do not own GX or the characters but I do own the other characters which I create. JxOC, SxOC, BxOC, and Royalshipping yay!! Zane acting a bit OOC (out of character) but nevertheless is still Zane (lol?)

Rated K+ but may be raised to T if necessary...

Alexis, Jaden, Aster, Chazz, Syrus, and Bastion are all 20yrs old.

Zane and Atticus are 22yrs old.

* * *

They walked down the streets of Domino city together while clutching onto each other's hands. Boys loved Alexis and Girls loved Zane so when everyone heard that the much loved pro duelists had started going out it was practically plastered as a main headline for each magazine. Some people may have loved the couple or hated the couple but certainly no one could ignore the couple. 

After Alexis graduated from Duel Academy she was invited to join Pro Leagues. In Duel Academy the only thing she was in love with was dueling but now she felt she was in love with so many other things, like Zane.

Zane was still a pro duelist and he loved to duel. He was such a cool, calm, and collected guy but he felt like Alexis let him express himself. If there was one word he could use to describe everything it would be 'love'.

As they walked together he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and he saw sparks. The only thing that could have broken this moment was people and speaking of people, here come the paparazzi. They were fame's worst enemy and since Alexis and Zane were famous they could never go anywhere without knowing that someone out there was taking their picture. The royal couple definitely hated just how annoying they were.

The secret was just to ignore them because what they want is your attention and by giving you're attention, you were giving them what they wanted.

Smile, then walk past was one solution and this was just what Alexis and Zane were trying to do. They were on their way to meet their friends Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus for lunch and they were almost there.

They had all been busy with their own thing after they graduated. They still got together it's just that they didn't hang out together as much as they used to in Duel Academy. The dueling season was just about to finish and the finals were coming up really soon.

"Hey look who's here!" as Jaden called out from inside the restaurant.

"Hey! So how's it going guys?" Alexis asked

"Well how can I put it? I'm a pro duelist who's in university!" Bastion said. After Bastion graduated from Duel Academy, he got invited into a really good Dueling University but he got invited to join Pro Leagues at the same time. He didn't want to choose so he decided why not take both! Probably one of the worst decisions he's made but he still stuck to it.

"I did however meet a really nice girl there at the university"

"Oh really! So what's her name?" Syrus asked the question that was on everyone's minds

"Well her name is Chanelle Hunter. She's beautiful, talented, and popular!" Bastion ended up blushing and got lost in his own thoughts

"So then how's the Pro Leagues going for you 'pro duelists'?" Syrus asked

"Well Sy, Alexis, Zane, Aster and me are still in the tournament" Jaden replied

"And speaking of Aster, I have my game against him tomorrow. It's gonna be tough" Alexis said

"Aster? Oh you mean that idiot?" Zane said sarcastically

"Oh Zane it's been 4 years don't tell me you're still upset about that"

"Well Alexis this is one of the things that will stick with you forever. It's not something you get over just like 'that'" And he clicked his fingers.

But it was true. No matter how hard he tried to forget that moment, he couldn't deny that it was his first true loss. All the thoughts going through his mind, all the questions whizzing around his head. Why? How? What happened? Time was still for him. He couldn't deal with defeat so everything just stopped for him. Everything he learnt at Duel Academy, all his experiences, Zane thought it was nothing until one day it came to him. Defeat is just a small step towards victory and he took those small steps to get to where he was now.

"Nevertheless Aster's still a giant douche bag anyway"

"Haha nice one Zane" as Jaden laughed at his statement

"But what's a douche bag?"

Silence. Pure silence. It was priceless.

"Anyone?"

"..." no one said anything until Syrus broke the silence

"So Jaden what have you been getting up to?"

"Well let's see…dueling, endorsements, more dueling, interviews, even more dueling, and dueling"

"_He hasn't changed at all…He's still thick_" Bastion whispered to Syrus

_"Well some things never change"_ Syrus whispered back

"Sounds kinda busy I guess" Alexis said

"Yea" and Jaden gave out a big yawn

"It cuts down my sleeping time by a bunch" And everyone just gave out a nervous laugh.

"So then Syrus, how's it going for you?" Alexis asked

"Umm I guess not so well. I'm out of the tournament and I only managed to finish 8th. That's nothing compared to your guy's ranks" Syrus was acting like his old mellow self

"Cheer up Syrus I mean at least you didn't finish last" Zane was trying to give the best advice he could

"Yea I guess" Syrus cheered up a bit at that

"Hey at least you got us!" Jaden said enthusiastically

"Yea" and Syrus gave a small smile

Their conversation continued for all of the afternoon and they did a lot of catching up until Alexis said she had to leave.

"Well I gotta get going guys. I have my duel tomorrow"

"Yea and we'll be cheering you on from the sidelines" Syrus said

"Thanks guys"

* * *

When you think of Saturdays, you think of being relaxed. You feel pleasant and delighted that it's the end of a long week. This was a Saturday that wasn't even close to being 'relaxed'. In fact it was all tense and hyped up because today was the semi final duel of Alexis vs. Aster to see who would be going through to the finals. The pressure was on for Alexis although Aster was aware that she was a good duelist too. 

Alexis was backstage preparing for the duel. She could feel the pressure build up more and more inside her after each cheer the crowd made. She was nearly shaking and she almost got a heart attack when she heard a knock on her door. It was her blue haired prince, Zane

"Hey how are you feeling Lex?"

"Pretty tense"

"I really hope you win. I bet you'll do great out there just remember we'll be in the crowd cheering you on"

"Thanks. I'm really glad you guys could be here and I'm especially glad you could be here to watch me"

Zane held her hand in his and they started drawing closer. They could feel each other's breath and they could almost feel their lips touch. They were about to experience their first kiss together but then…BAM Atticus comes in! The couple both blushed a deep rosy colour and their cheeks were burning up.

"Hey sis I came to wish ya good luck in the duel today and I suppose someone else here came to wish you good luck too…" Atticus grinned at the couple

"Umm…thanks a lot Atticus"

"Will Alexis Rhodes and Aster Phoenix please start taking their places in the arena" as the loudspeaker echoed into the room and down the halls.

"Well I better start going then. Wish me luck ok guys"

"Yea" as they said in Unison

When Alexis left Atticus started getting curious

"Sooo Zane…what happened in there? Words of inspiration? A kiss perhaps? Ooh you gooo Zane!"

"Oh shut up Atticus"

Zane had to honestly admit that his best friend, Atticus could be nearly as bad as Aster.

Alexis and Aster appeared on the arena.

Alexis looked towards the crowd for her friends and she saw Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Atticus, and Zane and they were watching her and cheering except for Zane. She looked at Zane and he nodded at her. Alexis could tell it meant he was proud of her and this gave her a small boost of confidence.

"So then Alexis are you ready to lose?"

"I believe I should be the one saying that"

"Duel" as they said in unison

_A/N I'm no good at writing duels because I don't duel__. Lol I bet you're laughing at me right now because I watch a show which is all about dueling! Hah ironic! Anyway on with the fic…_

The duel was tough and they battled hard but it was Alexis who lost the duel.

"And Aster wins this game which means you'll be seeing him in the finals with either Jaden Yuki or Zane Truesdale. Their duel will be played tomorrow, same time, same place! Have a good evening everyone!"

And the microphone went off and people started leaving the arena.

"That was a good duel Alexis. You put up a good match" And Aster put his hand out for her and they both shook hands.

"Yea it was an awesome duel"

Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, and Atticus began walking up towards them.

"Hey there everyone. Hello Jaden. Hello Zane. I wish to see either one of you in the finals next Saturday. I'll be watching tomorrow" and Aster walked away

Tomorrow was going to be yet another big duel. Jaden vs. Zane to see who would be going to the finals against Aster.

"You know even though you lost, you did great"

"Yea thanks Zane but I guess I'll just have to wait till next season to try again"

"So then Zane I'll see you tomorrow"

"Will do Jaden"

And they all went home, awaiting the next day.

* * *

Today was the other semi final match and the crowd was just as hyped as yesterday's match. Zane and Jaden were both pretty confident duelists but this wasn't like an everyday ordinary match. Every time they dueled it always felt like a rematch. 

The two duelists made their way to the arena

Up in the crowd were their friends Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Atticus. They didn't know who to cheer for because Jaden and Zane were friends to all of them. They didn't know who would win because they were both neck and neck. It was hot competition.

"Are you ready to get your game on!" Jaden said as he prepared his duel disk for battle

"My game is always on"

"Duel!" they said together and the game was underway

* * *

Well that's one chapter down and I hope you enjoyed it! 

Oh by the way I've used the dub names…and I like the name Aster although it does sound like Asster (that's the funny part!). Aster means 'star' so I guess that's what I like about the name.

School is starting tomorrow...nooooo!!! So you can expect an update later than expected but I'll try!

Review please!!! I havn't had ANY reviews for ANY of my fanfics at all!!!

Keep a look out for the next chapter!!


	2. Zane hates Aster Please help him

Hey! Back again for another chapter!

Disclaimer: la la la la I cant hear anything la la la la I dont own anything I tell you! Nothing!!! la la la la

Anyway here's a recap of what happened at the end of last time…

* * *

"Are you ready to get your game on!" Jaden said as he prepared his duel disk for battle 

"My game is always on"

"Duel!" they said together and the game was underway

The crowd roared and cheered throughout the entire match but in the end there was a clear winner…

"And the winner of this match is Zane Truesdale! That means the duelists competing in the finals are decided! The final duel next Saturday, Aster Phoenix vs. Zane Truesdale. Be here to watch the final match of the season and cheer for your favourite duelist!"

Jaden and Zane walked towards the centre of the arena and shook hands.

"That was an awesome duel Zane! Congrats for getting into the finals! I hope you win""

"Thanks Jaden and yes it was an extraordinary match"

"I can't wait till the next time we get to duel"

"Same here"

And the crowd kept on roaring.

* * *

After being congratulated by his fellow friends, he and Alexis met up after the match outside the arena. It was a beautiful night with the stars and the moon displaying their beauty in the night sky. 

"Hey I watched you play today. You were great"

"Thanks Lex you really think so?" he said teasingly

"Well of course. Are you excited about dueling Aster?"

"Yea because I'm gonna beat that pansy" but secretly, dueling Aster again bought shivers down his spine. He was afraid that he would lose to him again plus this was no regular match. This was probably one of the biggest duels of his life because he wanted to win the tournament just as much as Aster did.

"Well it's nice to see you're confident" Alexis said and Zane was trying hard to be

"Oh I don't know I might need a bit of a boost"

"I think I can help with that"

And they blushed as they held onto each other with their lips drawing closer and they went in for their first soul searing kiss. They felt their soft lips touch and sparks were flying everywhere around them. It seemed to go on forever as they embraced each other beneath the night sky. The scene and the mood were all set for the occasion.

* * *

"Come on I wanna go in here!" 

"But I'm really tired could we take a break at least"

"Hmmm…Oh alright then"

It was almost the end of the season and at the end of every season, there was a party that was held to celebrate. Alexis had to find an outfit and Zane just had to tag along. It was a complete nightmare for him shopping with Alexis because she was always going from place to place. Whoever said that shopping wasn't a sport obviously hadn't been shopping with their girlfriend before. Zane could honestly collapse on the spot.

"Ok so are we ready to go again?" Zane just groaned meaning he was ready to go again but he wasn't happy about it.

"I wonder which shoes were better, the red strappy ones or the black heels…I think I might just go back to that shop and try those black ones again"

"_Aaaaaaaaah!!!!_" Zane was just screaming inside his head

"Well look who we have here, it's the royal couple"

Zane and Alexis turned around to see Aster standing there in his flashy white suit looking smart and everything like he usually does.

"So what are you guys getting up to?" Aster asked

"Well I'm shopping for an outfit to wear at the end of season celebration party" Alexis replied

"Oh I see well you'll look good in anything" Alexis was flattered by his comment while Zane was clenching his fist and powering up for one of his 'stop-flirting-with-my-girlfriend-and-get-your-own' punches.

"Well I have to be off now. You two have fun…oh and Zane, I'll see you at the match this Saturday"

"Hey Zane?" Alexis asked

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you called me pretty?"

"_Look what you've done to me now Aster. I should have knocked you out when I had the chance"_ Zane thought to himself. Now he had every reason in the world to beat him in the finals this Saturday. He hated that stupid prick.

* * *

The days ticked by after each passing second as the day of the finals got closer and closer. 

The week for both Zane and Aster had been very hectic. They had interviews, photo shoots, and listening to their agents go on and on about pointless drabble…not that they weren't used to all this fame already.

As well as all that stuff they were also busy preparing for their upcoming final duel. For Zane it felt like playing an old memory you had been trying to forget, trying to avoid. A nightmare you wished you didn't live.

Zane was at his place, in his room just thinking. He was revising his different moves and combos. He heard a knock at the door and it turned out to be his best friend Atticus.

"Hey Zane how's it going?"

"Ok I suppose"

"How are you feeling about the duel tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I feel nervous, tense, and not too confident either"

"Is this because of what happened when Aster…" Atticus didn't need to finish his sentence because they both knew quite well what the end of the sentence was.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm not sure" Zane replied

"Hey look man I bet that duel still gives you nightmares. I know you try to forget it but there are some things that you just can't forget and instead of trying to forget it, how about you try to accept it." And in a way Atticus was right

"Where did all this come from?" Zane asked

"What is that supposed to mean! I'm trying to help you out and then you imply that I seem to have issues?" They both kinda laughed at his reply because they both agreed that he really wasn't acting like his usual self

"Yea you're right I think I listen to Jaden's heroic pep talks too much. Look anyway the point is don't run away from your problems. You have to really focus on the here and now because wallowing in your past isn't going to do you any good. It's not getting you anywhere. Move forward man."

"You're right Atticus I guess I really gotta move on huh"

"Yea that's my man Zane that's what I wanna hear! Now do you feel any better? Because if you don't I can teach you the art of surfing" and Atticus was back to his regular sense of humour.

"No thanks. I feel pretty good now actually. Thanks a lot"

"That's what a best friend is for!" And Atticus left the room grinning and feeling quite proud of himself. Atticus felt like a hero and he felt as if he just saved another poor, helpless soul from something evil.

Zane actually never heard him be so inspiring. Usually it was Jaden who did all the talk.

"I guess he's of some use after all" Zane said to himself and he went back to revising his strategies.

* * *

12 weeks of dueling and it had all come down to this. Today is it. Today is the final of Zane vs. Aster. 

Zane was backstage preparing and trying to remember his strategies and randomly shuffling his deck using all sorts of different methods. Since his talk with Atticus yesterday, he felt slightly more confident today about his duel. Zane was startled a little when he heard a knock on the door. He saw strands of blond hair so it had to be Alexis.

"Hey Zane how are you?"

"I'm ok"

"You know you're a great duelist and I want you to know that I'm really proud of you today even if you win or lose"

"Thank you Lex"

Zane placed his hand on her face and admired her features and then brought her in for a kiss. Atticus had come through the door during this moment and the couple broke away blushing.

"Damn it why do I always walk in on you guys doing this stuff!" Atticus said and then he turned around and left in embarrassment.

Zane and Alexis began to giggle and they sat there cuddling each other.

Aster was backstage as well but in a separate room. He was acting like his usual cool, calm, and collective self. Aster was a confident duelist and keeps his head up whenever he can.

"I don't get it. Why do I always have to duel Zane?" Aster wondered to himself.

"Will the duelists please take their places in the arena" the loudspeaker cackled.

While Zane and Aster were walking towards the arena they were greeted with many bright camera flashes. It was almost like staring at the sun. There were so many flashes and they felt like they just merged together to form one big blob of light. They looked like a million points of light.

They walked towards the centre of the arena and shook hands.

"May the best man win" Zane said

"Ah correction, may the best duelist win" Aster replied smartly

And they walked back to their places.

This was the duel that would decide the winner of the tournament. This was the duel of the season. This was the duel of the year. This was the duel of the century.

"Duel!" They said together and the match began.

* * *

Yus! Another chapter completed! 

Thank you to all reviewers! Even though I only had a couple of reviews when I wrote this chapter…

Sorry for the big wait but I have exams on right now but once I've finished them I'm free!!! I have my last exam on 16 November so I should be good after that.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


End file.
